


No Matter What

by Lesphantom



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: Aliens land on earth and are captured by the United States Government.  How do they escape?





	No Matter What

No Matter What

 

Trapped.

Rhelomass was trapped. He tried slamming himself against the door once again. His blue skin had already begun to turn green with bruises. He sighed, holding his shoulder. He growled in frustration and he gave the door a defiant kick.

Rhelomass was an alien from the planet Eje. He and his crew of sixteen aliens had come to observe the human race. A period of six months passed peacefully. Rhelomass made an executive decision to reach out to the human race in person. 

The day began peacefully. Rhelomass approached the president of the United Nations, a confident look about his features. The United Nations president seemed to smile as he approached. Then all hell broke loose. Rhelomass’ people were captured and they had translator necklaces placed on their bodies. As far as Rhelomass knew, he was alone and it was all his fault.

Rhelomass heard a soft knock on his cell door. His eyes shot to the door. A woman in a long black dress appeared in the doorway. She held one of the cell guards, who was unconcious, in one hand an a wand in the other. It was his mates’ cell mate; Beth.

Beth was one of the only people he trusted on this planet. They had met when they had originally landed. Beth was initially curious about the aliens but kept her observations to herself. Rhelomass liked Beth because of the fact she was quiet. 

“Beth???” Rhelomass said, the voice of the translator coming out more robotic than anything.

“Rhelomass, get going...” Beth said. 

“But...” 

“Go! I can’t hold up this facade for long… These area 51 bastards are tougher than I thought.”

“Right...” 

“Rhelomass… Luvendon is still alive. Cell number 1592. Go.”

Luvendon was Rhelomass’ mate. She was blue, like he was and had giant silver eyes. She was the sterotypical alien. Rhelomass fell for Luvendon when they were young and he knew from the moment they shook hands, that she was the one for him. 

Rhelomass ran down the hallway, looking for cell 1592. Upon reaching the cell, he tried the handle. It was, shockingly unlocked. He opened the door and he rushed in the room. He gasped at what he saw.

Luvendon was hooked to a bunch of machines. Her blue skin was tarnished with green bruises and there was a bit of caked green blood around a gash in her forehead. Her eyes were open but she seemed to be miles away. Rhelomass shook her gently.

“Ven… Ven…”

Luvendon seemed to snap out of it and she looked at Rhelomass. “’Mass?”

“I’m here, darling… I’m here. We’re going home. We’re going back to Eje and we’re staying there.”

“Rhelomass… it hurts… oh Eja it hurts...”

“I know, darling, I know. Let me get these off of you...”

Rhelomass started to gently remove the tubes. A loud banging noise made him lift his head up. Beth entered the room slamming the heavy door behind her. She shot Rhelomass a small smile as she locked the door. She tossed a few unused machines behind it with her magic. 

“Luvendon….” Beth said, focusing her eyes on the petite alien. “I’m so sorry. I tried to stop them...”

Luvendon gave the witch a small smile. “Beth, don’t fret over it. Just get us out of here.

“Right… I’ll try.” said Beth.

With a wave of Beth’s hand, Luvendon was freed from her bonds. Rhelomass lifted Luvendon into his arms. Beth nodded at the two aliens and she approached a nearby wall. She lay a hand on it. It smashed into pieces. Rhelomass jumped down the two feet to the bottom, landing on his feet as gracefully as a cat.

“Go out to the forest!” Beth called down. “Your ship’s out there.”

“Beth...” Rhelomass started.

“Go! I’ll hold ‘em off.”

Rhelomass nodded and he ran. Luvendon was silent in his arms. Rhelomass scanned the area and he soon came across the ship. He walked around the area multiple times to ensure it was safe. He set Luvendon down gently and went about opening the door to the ship.

The EFS Luna Sunset was a beast of a space ship. It was used as a battle ship before the research team were handed it for small missions. Hidden within its walls were five proton cannons, five side-mounted zeptolaser torpedoes and five uni-turrets all of which Rhelomass and Luvendon knew how to use. 

As the ramp lowered, Luvendon crawled her way to sick bay, leaving Rhelomass alone to drive the ship. With a heavy sigh, he hopped onto the ramp and he closed it once he was inside. He cautiously made his way to the captain’s chair. Praying he still remembered how to fly, he pushed a few buttons on the armrest. The craft lurched forward… and dropped to the ground with a loud bang.

“Fuck...” Rhelomass cursed. 

He walked toward sick bay and he paced next to Luvendon. Luvendon looked up at him, confusion written on her face.

“Rhelomass?”

“We’re stuck. The ship’s out of cerebellar fluid.”

“But… we need that to...”

“Yes. I know. We’re low on other particles too, but that cerebellar fluid… we need that to take off and at least get to a refueling station...”

“You mean we’re going to have to hide?”

“There’s enough power in the cloaking device to hide us for a while...”

“What happens when we have to go without it?”

“We’re sitting ducks. We’ll get captured by the humans again.”

“The only human we can trust is Beth.”

“YOU trust her. I tolerate her.”

“She saved you, ‘Mass. She saved me...”

“Only because she owed you a favor...”

“Rhelomass...”

“Yes, darling?”

“Try to trust her…. For me?”

“For you, my darling, I will.”

“Good. Go find her. Maybe she can help...”

“Right...”

Rhelomass opened the ramp once more. He walked down swiftly and he re-closed the ship once again. He stealthily walked to the edge of the forest. He ducked behind a tree when he heard voices. One voice was definitely Beth’s.

“Tell us where your friends are, witch.” a gruff male voice said.

“Yeah. And no one gets hurt...” said another male voice.

“Never. They’re long gone by now.” Beth said, holding her ground.

A gunshot fired and Beth ducked into the trees as another one was fired at her. The two men seemed to search for hours before they gave up the chase. Beth was hiding nearby to where Rhelomass was hiding. He slid out of his hiding spot and he approached Beth.

She’d been hit. She was holding a blood stained rag to a wound on her shoulder with one hand and she was attempting to use the ground to help her hold another to her right ankle. She looked up with wide eyes when she saw Rhelomass approaching her.

“Why are you still here?!” Beth whispered.

“We’re out of fuel.” Rhelomass said. 

“What do you need? I’ll find it...” Beth said, wincing slightly.

“Not with those wounds you won’t.” said Rhelomass. “Come back to the ship and we’ll heal you...”

“I’m fine Rhelomass.”

“I’ll not argue with you. We need cerebellar fluid...”

“Cerebellar fluid? Like… brain juice?”

“When you put it like that, it sounds discusting, but yes.”

“I… I can help you with that… I’m as good as dead anyway… Might as well use me for something right?”

“You know Luvendon won’t let me even entertain that possibility.”

“Then we don’t let her know that it was a possiblity...”

“She’ll be devastated.”

“Rhelomass, let me help you… Please… It’s the least that I can do…”

“I do not wish to fight with you, Beth.”

“Lead the way...” said Beth, struggling to her feet.

With another heavy sigh, Rhelomass led the way back to the ship. Once he opened the ramp, he and Beth went inside. Rhelomass closed the ramp once more and he lead the way towards an experimentation room in the ship. He walked over to an exam table. Beth climbed on top of it. 

“You’re sure about this?”

“Yes! Just do it, Rhelomass.”

Rhelomass placed a strange looking device on top of Beth’s head. It dug needles into her scalp and Beth let out a small yelp. Rhelomass took one last look at Beth, shaking his head. He then threw the switch for the machine.

The headset on Beth’s head came to life. Beth winced but did not make any other noises. Rhelomass watched as a thin clear tube turned green with Beth’s cerebellar fluid. He glanced back at Beth. Her hazel eyes were glassy and unseeing. He sighed deeply and he gently closed her eyes. 

Rhelomass sat next to Beth for the hour it took to drain her cerebellar fluid. The machine beeped. Rhelomass approached the machine, switching it off. He removed the device from Beth’s head and he lifted her lifeless body to another machine. 

A glass-like cover enveloped her and within seconds Beth’s body had disintegrated. Rhelomass checked the levels of the new supplies gained from Beth. He stepped back in shock. They were all completely full.

“Thanks, Beth...” He mutttered.

Rhelomass re-entered the driving room once more. He punched a few commands in the armrest of the chair he now sat in and the ship whirred to life. Luvendon approached Rhelomass a few moments later. She looked even more hopelessly confused. 

“How’d you get us going again?” She asked.

“I… I had help from a friend...” Rhelomass said, not looking at Luvendon.

“Beth….”

“Yes.”

Luvendon sighed. She took up her seat next to Rhelomass but he could sense a great sadness hanging in the air around her. He lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off, pain evident in her large silver eyes. 

“She… She went peacefully then?” said Luvendon.

“She didn’t suffer.”

“Levels are normal...” Luvendon said emotionlessly. “She was my friend, Rhelomass...”

“She didn’t give me a choice, my darling.”

“I believe that...” 

“I tried to talk her out of it.”

“I believe that as well...”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright… I just want to go home.”

“Me too, my love.”

Luvendon watched as he drove to the nearest shooting star. It was a shot in the dark that they’d even make it home to Eje. Eje was lightyears away and it could take them anywhere from two months to a year to return. Luvendon knew that Rhelomass would do his best to get them home at whatever the cost. She had no idea where they’d end up, but she did know one thing; they’d be there together. No matter what.

“Ven?”

“Yes?”

“I… I trusted her too… Of all the humans we met, she’s… the only one I liked.”

Luvendon smiled slightly. “And she gave her life for us...”

“Yes. Yes she did.”

Luvendon looked up, a tear trickling down her cheek. “Thank you Beth… For everything.”

Rhelomass nodded and he hopped on the shooting star. The two aliens sped off into the dark vastness of space, never to be heard from again.


End file.
